Jouchiro Avashi
Jouchiro(上智路ちろー, Litteraly meaning high, sacred) is a Shinobi of Konohagakure, and the remaining survivor of the Avashi clan. As a member of the Avashi Clan, he had to pass an ancient ritual he was nominated for after birth, tearing away most of his "spiritual energy" through the eyes, thus rendering the eyeless sockets. The Avashi Clan were all blind, they were constantly being manipulated by the once infamous Uchiha. Because of his "curse", he was judged harshly for his senses and appearance, whizch forced Jouchiro to cover his mark with cloth. Suprising his teachers, he trained to become one of the top students in the history of the Academy. He was still however shunned by his friends and the rest of Konohagakure, being said to be the embodiment of the Avashi's crimes. Despite harsh comments from his peers, he slowly rises to becoming renowned shinobi, and restore his clan to its former glory, as his Nindō is to prove everyone that everything can be done, no matter what. Jutsu •Tamasuto •Hurricane Bō •Ninja Art: Visual Spirit Jutsu •Soul Striking Combo •Thousand Strings Puppetry •Hidden Jutsu: Immortal Strike •Hidden Jutsu: Immortal Folly •Soul Release: Raging Spirit •Bladed Hurricane Bō •Gatling Tamasuto •Thousand Strings : Undead Control Appearance Part I Jouchiro has black, messy hair, a result to him not able to see himself. He wears a a black, zip up jacket, one of the only pieces of clothing he is able to recognise, and is never without it. He also wears normal pants with his shuriken holster on his right leg. He sports a bandages to cover his eye sockets, and another larger one on his body to carry his bō. He is of tanned complexion, and also has scars on his hands similar to Lee's, which he hardly ever notices. On his left arm he has strapped his forehead protector near his shoulder. Part II Jouchiro did not change much in part II, wearing a larger but similar jacket as well as attire. The only changes are that his facial features are slightly different, and he now wears a small cape over his left arm. Personality Jouchiro, despite his poor past, he is a very relaxed and carefree person, being able to take a great deal of verbal abuse without caring. When he became a genīn, he vowed to become a renowned ninja, and prove that the Avashi clan wasn't worthless, and protect anyone who has been discriminated because of their blood. Because of this, he deeply felt for Haku when he learned of his story during a mission in the Land of Mist. During the Chunīn Exams, he didn't seem to care when Dante Masadori insulted him of his bad blood, something considered to be the harshest of insults according to the Avashi clan. He also dislikes having to despise people, even his foes. He believes anyone can make a change, which he says when he defeats Kabuto. Jouchiro lacks any sense of impatience, and prefers to balance on his bō and think about his next move, and dislikes being interrupted during his thinking time. In Part II, he distrusts anyone other than his friends and allies, a trait he picked up from mentor Daisuke Ryo. This eventually manifested into a hate towards anyone who is depicted as evil or corrupt, but then returns to his former self with the intervention of teammate, Sera Ryo. He has a secret crush on Sera, who eventually through part II returns his feelings. During the Second Invasion On Konoha, he defends her from being overwhelmed, and confesses his love after the battle. Background Jouchiro was born into the Avashi clan, a relatively small and poor clan, which almost didn't allow him to start his ninja training in the beginning. When he was born, he was unlucky enough to be the one to inherit the hate that has been inflicted on the his direct ancestors, which planted a curse upon him through his eyes, making him absorb the dark chakra of the ancient spirits and causing his eyes to become annihilated in the process. Through his childhood, he was shunned by the other clans, for they knew the ancient crimes his clans had inflicted upon Konoha. The curse was harsh on him physically too, and, apart from the eyes, he felt horrible pains in his body in his early childhood, restricting his movements at times. When he was six, he watched the jonīn and chunīn of Konoha, and was inspired by their heroics. He came to the resolve of wanting to become one, in order to repay the nation for the Avashi's sins. His father disapproved of this, as he doubted that him of all people could even attempt to become a ninja, let alone become a great one. But Iruka felt sorry for him however, and agreed to let him under his wing. In time, he developed a great talent for wielding the bō, and was soon entrusted with the clan's official bō. Abilities Jouchiro is known as a talented ninja, and is known for the cloth he wears to cover his eyeless sockets. His preferred weapon of choice is his clan's bō, and it is the only bō he feels comfortable with, which is shown when Daisuke offers him a training bō but then trips up when he attempts to spar with teammate Kato Ryo. During the Chunīn Exams, Tenten remarked that if she went up against him with the same weapon, she would be outmatched in skill. This could be because he Jouchiro focuses on one weapon, while Tenten focuses on a wide variety. He also seems proficient in hand to hand combat, being able to fight off multiple sound ninja, when he was disarmed by Sisari Raicho. Jouchiro has also shown an efficiency in controlling his chakra, which is an everyday challenge for him as he uses his chakra to sense his surroundings. In result of this, he was the first one out of his generation to master water walking and tree walking, while still an Academy Student. He has also developed a way to scan an opponent with his chakra, with almost as much insight as the Byakugan or Sharingan, which had earned him the name the Leafs All Seeing Eye. Later on, he begins to harness the power of his curse, and uses the dark chakra infused into him to power his spiritual techniques. During the Second Assault On Konoha, Sera Ryo was overwhelmed by dozens of sound ninja, and Jouchiro, with great rage, uses his dark chakra to physically manifest his spirit, and uses his emotions to power his attacks. His eye sockets are known to be burning with fire similar to the Amerterasu, which is shown when he enters his Visual Spirit form. When he meets Kankuro, he becomes impressed with his form of jutsu, and begs him to teach him, though Kankuro turns him down, saying that leaf ninja shouldn't copy sand village jutsu. Even with Kankuro's choice, Jouchiro still ended up teaching himself his own form of puppet jutsu, calling it the Thousand Strings Technique, which he practiced using normal wire infused with chakra. In his version, he balances on top of his bō, and launches chakra strings directly into his opponents' chakra flow and controls their moves unwillingly, while also gaining all of their jutsu. On a mission to liberate sound ninja from the Sunagakure, he amazes Kankuro when he uses his new technique to control two attackers and use them to take out a whole wave of enemies. In part II, he becomes possessed completely by the ancient spirits, and performs a more powerful and forbidden version of the Thousand Strings: The Thousand Strings Puppetry: Undead Control, where he summons the souls of the dead to fight for him. This is similar to the Summoning: Reanimation Technique, but instead he controls each souls' every move personally. Later on, he learns to use it without becoming possessed, showing that he has some talent in reincarnation jutsu. Jouchiro has some skill in kenjutsu as well, learning how to use a katana during his time in the ANBU. Upon gaining these abilities, he modified his signature technique into the Bladed Hurricane Bo, where he performs the same attack pattern except with a few hacks and slashes mixed in. PART I New Shinobi Arc Three days before the graduation test, Naruto decided to watch, in memory of his days at the academy. However, before the test, Iruka was reported to be kidnapped, and Jouchiro Avashi, Sera and Kato Ryo, Kyoya Shibame, and Asami Masandra, decided upon tracking down Iruka with Naruto's help. Jouchiro, Sera and Kato insisted on checking his room for clues, while Naruto and the others decided they would ask around for clues to his whereabouts. As they searched the room, Kato and Jouchiro kept butting heads with each other, eventually leading Sera to hold Kato back when Jouchiro calmly rebutted on every one of his taunts. Eventually, after a long while of constant squabbling, Sera managed to find a crumpled ransom note, addressed to no one. It said to meet the senders in the outskirts of the village, demanding a sum of cash. Later the group met up to confront the evildoers together, with Naruto there to protect them. The kidnappers turned out to be a group of rogue ninja, mad at Iruka for not passing them during the graduation test. The group easily took them out with Naruto's professional help, and Iruka thanked them with free ramen, a reward Naruto considered extremely generous. Over the meal, Iruka announced that the five students did not need to take the graduation test, as they had proven themselves good enough to be promoted to genīn. Fugitives of Konoha Arc Jouchiro was the one who pointed Naruto in the right direction when he gave chase, as the fugitives ran past him at the grocery store. He is seen again in the crowd when the criminals are brought to justice, as Tsunade decides on their fate. Stolen Artefacts Arc Jouchiro was put into Squad 12, under the mentorship of Daisuke Ryo, the father of his teammates Sera and Kato a He surprised to find that he had to work with Kato, the youngest kid to be promoted to genīn, who was appalled. Their next mission was C-Rank- a mission to recover stolen items for the Land of Steel. Since this was C-Rank, Naruto Uzumaki considered tagging along, to aid them in battle and finding anything. When they left for the Land of Steel, he disapproved of taking the new railway the country had built, and said he didn't trust the new technology. He commented that her rather "walk the mile" than "walk an inch". As they arrived, he was amazed at all the history that still remained in the buildings. Immediately he asked Daisuke if they could check out the temples first, but he replied that the mission was more important, and that they wouldn't have time for it later anyway. As Naruto arrived to help them on their first mission, he advised Kato to be humble around him, showing that he respect the great ninja. Naruto laughed, and said it was okay. As they met the contact, he wondered why he was so shaky, and asked why you would even let yourself act so nervous. The contact replied about the most recent problem, saying one of the prime artefacts has been stolen from the Museum of the Ancients, a shrine to the land's great ninja who vanquished a great evil upon the land. He explained what was exactly stolen, and the contact replied that it was an incredibly fragile urn, containing the spirits of the foes that were vanquished so long ago. Sera seemed nervous about looking for the urn, as she wasn't sure about taking a C-ranked mission, Jouchiro reassured her. When they began to search, Naruto considered looking in the bad corners of the town, implying that the thief most likely might be hiding there. Kato didn't seem too eager, as he was the youngest there, but his older sister said that they would protect him no matter what, and smiled at Jouchiro, thanking him for reassurance. As soon as they walked into the bad district, Jouchiro was instantly insulted by a drunk for his blindness, which he replied that his fly was down, after scanning him with his chakra. Upon entering a bar, Daisuke told them to get something to eat while he asked around for clues. As Jouchiro overheard him ask, he heard the bartender whisper the word "Akatsuki", and asked Naruto if he knew anything about it. He replied that they were an evil organisation, and that now this mission could become a whole lot more dangerous. Kato freaked out, saying that he never would have become a shinobi if he knew he couldn't take it. Naruto astonished, saying to him that if you would even think like that then of course you were never cut out to be a shinobi, and added that no from the time they left the Academy, there was no turning back. Jouchiro reflected on this, thinking about his dream to restore his clan. Daisuke led them out of the bar, no doubt drunk, and tried to explain. Naruto said it was okay, as he had also overheard their conversation, and that no one could understand his slurred words. Jouchiro implied how stupid he looked, and how such a great jonīn could act like so. Naruto announced that the Akatsuki might be too dangerous for the three genīn, but Jouchiro added that they were certainly ready, and that since this was their first mission, they should put in some input. Naruto was unsure, but then Kato and Sera backed Jouchiro up, and Naruto knew that he couldn't stop them anyway, and related to his days as a genīn. When they searched for traces of the Akasuki, Jouchiro scanned the area, and found a chakra level that was incredibly high. Believing it to be one of the Akatsuki, the team tracked the presence, following it to a small warehouse in the outskirts of the town. Surely enough, the stranger revealed himself to be a new member, a man named Yoi. Kato and Naruto were ready to fight, but Daisuke, now sober, stopped them to try to negotiate. Yoi admitted that he stole the urn- but not from the museum, from the original thief. He explained that once he knew that Naruto was here in the Land of Steel, he would bait a trap to reclaim the Akatsuki's former glory. Jouchiro and the others were confused at why they would want Naruto, who replied that it was a long story, and to be ready to fight, saying that they had to take this guy out. As Daisuke, Jouchiro and Kato launched a frontal assault, Sera and Naruto attacked from afar, attempting to hit Yoi with Rasenshuriken and a Water Spear Jutsu. Yoi managed to dodge them all with ease, and easily knocked back Jouchiro and the others with Lightning Bolts, Yoi's speciality. Daisuke recovered almost instantly, and tried to hit Yoi with a series of Earth Style attacks, which all missed. Yoi for a moment forgot about Naruto and Sera, and narrowly escaped their attacks. Jouchiro, barely conscious, heard Yoi's taunts, saying that the genīn were worthless choices for recruits. Jouchiro remembered his father's words, saying he was never meant to be a shinobi, a result of his disability. He flew into a rage, and with his willpower he managed to get up, and charge at him. Yoi laughed in his face, but at the same time Naruto had already thrown his Rasenshuriken, and yelled to Jouchiro to get out of the way. Jouchiro replied that this was their chance, and managed to hit Yoi with his Soul Strike. Yoi and Jouchiro were both hit by Naruto's attack, and were severely injured. Back at the Leaf Village, Jouchiro woke up in hospital with huge injuries to his torso, and with his team and Naruto by his bed. They told him that they returned the urn, and that Yoi had disappeared after the fight. Jouchiro was just glad that they all made it out safe, and although he was still worried that the Akatsuki were out there, he still seemed happy about the success. Chunin Exams Arc Jouchiro's Team was one of the teams that entered the Chunīn Exams, a decision made by Daisuke, following their recent mission success, Jouchiro was confident that they all would pass, even though Sera was unsure. During the first part in the exams, their were all asked to take a written test, something that Jouchiro object to doing, as he couldn't read. The first proctor allowed him to sit out of this test, only depending on his teammates to succeed. Unlike Sera, Kato struggled with every answer, which made Jouchiro nervous. Upon reaching the final stretch of the time limit, the teams were all asked to take a tenth question, one which they had a choice in taking. If they were to fail, them or their teammates would not be allowed to take the Chunīn Exams ever again. However, if they forfeited, the entire squad must forfeit, but they would still be able to take the test again next time. In his mind, Jouchiro begged that Sera and Kato take the tenth question, as he believed that whatever challenge they might face, they were capable. Luckily, the time ran out before any of them could make a decision, and they instantly passed, to everyone's surprise. Kyoya protested that there was no reason to even put us through the written exam, when the proctor announced that their choice to take the final question was all that even mattered in this part of the exams. Jouchiro felt a little relieved at this point, saying to his teammates that he would have stayed anyway, and that his participation would haven't have changed the result. During the second part of the exam, the teams were sent into the Forest of Death, to reach a tower in the middle while collecting two types of scrolls on the way, taking out the other teams. Jouchiro was almost as fired up as Kato was, as this was the the time he's going to actually do something. When they were allowed in, Sera advised that they cover as much ground as possible, and then set up camp and wait until anyone passes by. Jouchiro much liked that plan, but Kato objected, and said he would rather a more direct approach. Later on, they manage to acquire their two scrolls, but then are attacked by a team of Sunagakure ninja, who were able to use powerful wind style techniques. Jouchiro tried to attack with Hurricane Bō, but all three of the ninja blew him back easily. Kato tried using his Fire Spear Jutsu, but it ended up being blown away as well. Sera, now hidden, snuck behind, and managed to use her Water Spear to take knock them into a tree, giving Jouchiro and Kato a chance to combine their efforts and take them out at last. Once the Forest of Death was cleared, Jouchiro is only seen training with Daisuke, working on his bukījutsu. During the final part of the exam, Jouchiro was paired with Sateku Shibuya, a member of Team Mori. Sateku came at him with a series of blinding kicks, a move that Jouchiro used his chakra to sense. Remembering Daisuke's training, he intercepted, and kicked him away. Jouchiro drew his bō and checked his stance, and urged him to attack. Sateku gave in to the taunt, and Jouchiro countered with his Hurricane Bō. Tenten commented his bukījutsu skills from the audience, admiring Jouchiro's skill. Sateku warned him not get cocky, as he prepared to reveal his secret jutsu. Sateku used his Signature Technique: Rapid Flashing Barrage, and Jouchiro, not able to keep up, was knocked hard into the wall, almost being knocked out. Nearing unconsciousness, Jouchiro's fake vision flickered, a sign that his chakra was being depleted. And vowed that he'd end the fight quickly. Sera, shouted that he had not come this far just to lose, which provided Jouchiro with the motive to keep going. After that he revealed a juts he had been working on before the third stage of the exams-the Ninja Art: Visual Spirit Jutsu. Wthh it he was able to easily over power Sateku, and thus earning his respect as a result. Akatsuki Investigation Arc Jouchiro, under the leadership of Naruto Uzumaki, was one of the genin chosen to investigate the once again rising Akatsuki presence. Concerned with Kato deciding to come as well, Sera asks Jouchiro to look after him for her, which was unknowingly overheard by Kato himself. Along with Riki Mitorashi, and Okami Inuzuka, they set off toward the last known location of the Akatsuki presence, the Land of Shadows. There they had rented a ferry to cross the harsh swamps bordering the land, and Kato had deemed it a good time to talk to Jouchiro in private. He had asked him about Sera's worry, and Jouchiro had replied that Sera was wrong, and he knew fully well that Kato could handle himself. Upon arriving in the Night Village(Yorugakure), Naruto had decided upon meeting up with the newest Kage, the First Kuraikage. Land of Shadows Arc Seabound Treasures Arc Akatsuki Defect Arc Grand Resolve Arc PART II Pilgrimage Arc Sasuke's Return Arc Okami's Defection Arc Perfect Reincarnation Arc Civil War Arc Corruption Arc Six Kage Alliance Arc Category:Unfinished page Category:Chunin Category:Chunin Exams Category:Ninja